Some Friends!
by baileyxannxthrax
Summary: Seto and Serenity are in love. Tea is super pissed so she sets up a bet involving Duke and Tristan to try and tear them apart! The worst part? Tea's moving in on Seto! What's this? Yami Bakura and Joey playing Matchmakers? Tea bashing and slight yaoi
1. Subjects A and B

**SL:** Okay, so I haven't finished my other YGO story yet, but I just _had_ to write a Seto/Serenity fic! If you have any questions, complaints, gripes, or bribes, leave them in the reviews. FYI: I'm using the American names.

**Disclaimer:** Don't disappoint me by not knowing what I'm going to write here.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Seto closed his eyes, /Why?/ he thought, /Why did Mokuba drag me _here_ of all places?/

"Hi!" The far-too-peppy waitress said far-too-loudly, "Welcome to Burger World! What would you like for starters?"

"For you to shut up." Seto mumbled under his breath.

Subject "A": Seto Kaiba

Age: 17 years, 8 months, and 11 days

Adopted by a cruel business owner at a very young age, Subject "A" appears aloof and indifferent to every human being on the face of the planet, save his little brother Mokuba, to whom he shows great compassion; but locked within his heart, in the deepest corner of his soul, lies a secret love for a single other person, a young woman…

"Hey Yugi, is that, that jerk Kaiba?" A Tea asked her friend at another table.

"Yeah, I guess it is… since when did you think Kaiba was a jerk?" the short boy answered/asked.

"Yo Kaiba!" One of the other boys called, waving at Seto and Mokuba.

/Spectacular./ Seto thought, pinching the bridge of his nose, /Just fuckin' perfect. Why did Yugi Mutou and his pathetic little fan club have to be here today of all the stupid days in the stupid week?/

"Hi guys!" Mokuba called to the gang, "Come on over and sit with us!"

"Hey Mokuba!" The tall blond boy Joey yelled back (although they were only 20 feet from each other) "How did ya' get your bro' to take ya' here? I'd have thought he'd be on a leash!"

"That wasn't nice Joey apologize!"

…Serenity Wheeler.

Subject "B": Serenity Wheeler

Age: 16 years, 4 months and 23 days

Subject be is very sweet, even naïve at times, but is extremely fierce if her family or friends are in danger. She shares nearly all of her feelings with her big brother Joey, or will write them down in the form of poetry of stories; but there is one emotion she has yet to write, love. Not the sort of love felt for Joey when he helped her pay for her eye operation, but the love that can only be felt for the one guy in life that can make all your dreams come true; in this particular case, we believe that person is none other that Seto Kaiba.

Subject "A" and Subject "B" share an unspoken bond, neither of them know it quite yet, but in the duration of this story that bond will grow to an enormous size… that is, unless Serenity and Seto's other suitors get in the way.

"Sorry Kaiba." Joey apologized sarcastically.

"Heh." Seto laughed, "It appears your younger sister has you on the leash, Wheeler."

"Yup!" Serenity giggled, "My big brother is my puppy, sometimes he barks like one too ."

"Hey! And you think I'm not nice?"

"You're right Serenity!" Mokuba laughed, "He does bark!"

"Cut it out guys!" Tea said defensively, "Poor Joey. You should be ashamed of yourself Kaiba!"

"I'm with Tea," Yugi said, "You guys are being mean to Joey."

"Eh… Yugi? I hate to tell you this, but you _always_ side with Tea!" Tristan pointed out, "Are you sure you're not ever going to go out?"

"Well, I… um…"

"Oh come on! You _so_ like her!"

"That's enough out of you!" **_SLAP!!_**

"Ow Tea! That hurt!"

"Well you deserved it."

"Who asked you?"

"The voices inside his head."

"Why you little-"

All thoughts of food aside, the teens (and Mokuba) threw insults back and forth for a good half hour, but people began to complain, so they left (a very wise thing to do if people are complaining) and decided to go to Duke Devlin's game shop (Seto was only dragged along by Mokuba who wanted to hang out with older people to make him look cool)

"Hey bro!" Mokuba exclaimed, "Wanna' play me in DDR?"

"I think I'll sit this one out." Seto half-said/half-groaned.

Noting the disappointed expression on the younger Kaiba's face, Serenity tapped Mokuba on the shoulder, "Can I play with you?"

Mokuba's grey eyes brightened, "OK Serenity!"

Seto couldn't help but stare at Serenity as she bounced up and down on the footpads, /Wow./ He thought, / Serenity can _dance_! She's as good or better that Tea!"

I'm pretty sure I know what you're thinking: "How does Seto know how well Tea can dance?" Well even if you weren't wondering that I'll tell you anyways. At one point in time, almost directly after the Dartz/Oricalcos incident, Seto Kaiba and Tea Gardener were dating. An odd pair, I know, but it seemed to work out fine for a few months… until Seto caught her making out with Yami Yugi in a closet at her annual end-of-school party. This gave him a new reason entirely to despise the short boy's darker half.

"Yay! Big brother I won!"

Seto shook his head; there was no point whatsoever dwelling on thought of that slut Tea.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**SL:** So that probably sucked ass right? Tell me in you reviews.


	2. You called me Seto?

**SL:** Yay! I was wrong last chapter! I got two great reviews, meaning this didn't suck ass!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own; don't sue

**Chapter 2: "You called me Seto?"**

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"Wow Seto, your brother is _quite_ the dancer!" Serenity giggled, patting Kaiba-the-Younger's long black hair.

"Y-you called me Seto!" He said incredulously.

"Well that's your name isn't it?" Serenity laughed at Seto's reaction.

"Yes," He replied, still slightly shocked that woman he's liked since he broke it off with Tea is calling him by his first name, "Everyone else- all your friends, and your brother… they just call me 'Kaiba', why don't you?"

Mokuba had run off by this point, he figured his big brother and his crush needed some time alone (wink wink)

"Don't you like being called by your first name? Because if you don't-"

Seto put a finger to Serenity's lush lips, "Don't even finish." The two brunets leaned closer to each other and….

"KAIBA!!! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SISTER!!!!"

Serenity pulled away from Seto and whacked her brother lightly on the forehead, "Cool it Joey. Nothing happened." /Though I wish it had… Bad Serenity! Cut that out!/

"I hope not!" Joey said, traces of anger only slightly audible in his voice, "Mom would have a cow if something _did_ happen!"

"Yeah, yeah I know."

Seto smirked as Joey turned around and walked off, "Hey Serenity," Seto whispered, grabbing her wrist as she tried to follow her brother, "Industrial Illusions is having its annual ball/gala thing, and Kaiba corp. is always invited. I normally ask one of the cheerleaders at school to go with me but they always screw it up, so I was wondering, do you want to be my date?"

Serenity smiled cutely, "I'd love to, Seto. Just pass me the date and time and I'll be there."

"Alright. Come over to my mansion later and I'll give you all the info. Don't take this personally, but some of the stiffs that are coming, if you do one thing wrong in front of them, there will be no mercy. So, don't spazz when some of those jerks start hitting on you. Pegasus will be there, he's the worst of them, so try not to draw too much attention to fact that you're the Mutt- I mean, _Joey's_ sister."

"Don't worry!" Serenity assured, "I'll stay as far away from that creep as I can!"

"Good."

Little did the teens know, Duke Devlin stood behind the DDR machine and had seen everything that had just happened, from Seto being called by his first name, right up to until he invited her to the ball, /Seto Kaiba has some nerve! Talking to Serenity like that…/ Duke thought angrily, as he stomped back to his place behind the counter, /I'll show him! Serenity Wheeler… is mine!/

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"Hey Yugi!" Joey exclaimed, leaning up against the fighting-game his best friend was playing at, "Did you see what went down over there with Kaiba and my sis?"

"Yeah I did Joey." Yugi replied, glancing momentarily at Joey then back to his game, "But maybe you shouldn't have interfered."

"What?!?" Joey exclaimed again, grabbing Yugi and shaking him roughly by the shoulders, "Of course I had to interfere! Serenity's my baby sister, damn it!"

"I know." Yugi said, shrugging Joey's hands off his shoulders (And attempting to play his video game at the same time) "But Serenity is like, 16, she's old enough to make her own decisions."

Joey cooled down a little, "Yeah I guess you're right. Thanks Yugi."

"Anytime Joey, anytime."

It was at this point that Tea walked up to the machine the two friends were talking at, "Hey guys, guess what? I'm having an end-of-school party on the last day of school! Wanna' come?"

"Who else is coming?" Yugi asked, not even removing his eyes from the game-screen.

"Well, Duke is coming, Ryou's coming, Tristan'll be there, I haven't heard back from Miho, I've got your sister coming-"

"Serenity's going?"

"Yeah, I've asked Mokuba to convince Kaiba. Oh! And Marik, Ishizu, and Odion are coming from Egypt to spend his summer vacation here! Marik's going to be joining us for the last week of school."

"Tea, if you hate Kaiba so much then why bother inviting him?" Yugi questioned, inserting another 50 cents into the game.

"My mom is making me." Tea sneered, "I don't get it, why does he even go to school? I mean he owns a multimillion-dollar company! Why bother with high school?"

Joey and Yugi's only response was to shrug.

Tea rolled her azure eyes, "So are you guys coming or not?"

Yugi and Joey exchanged uncertain glances. After a few seconds of silent debating, the two friends replied with a simultaneous "sure".

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**SL: **Thanks for the big confidence boost from my (two) reviewers! Don't forget to review, review, and review some more! Remember, I care!


	3. Let's make a bet

SL: Ok, so far, so good. No problems!  
Chapter 3: "Let's Make a Bet…" 

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Yugi sat down at the gang's normal table, although it seemed like he had more space to put his lunch tray. He glanced around the table, "Hey Joey," Joey looked up from the so-called 'meal' the cafeteria was serving that day, "Where's Duke and Tristan?"

Joey swallowed a large, gray lump that he hoped was potatoes, and not some bizarre mystery meat such as 'rat' or 'chipmunk', "Duke's probably skipping out like he always does, but Tristan ran into an alley-gang on the way home from the arcade, so he's at his apartment taking care of some cuts and bruises, nothing serious."

There was a loud 'bang' as Tea dropped her tray on the table in between Ryou and Marik, and stared with disgust at the questionable 'food'.

Marik raised an eyebrow at his friends cafeteria lunches, "Right now I'm glad I live in an Egyptian cult, at least we get real food." He snickered, oblivious to the glares he was receiving from everyone else sitting at that particular table.

"I know how to spice things up a bit…" Tea said sinisterly, "Let's make a bet. The name of the bet is, 'Who would Joey's sister be most likely to go out with'!"

"No way!" Joey yelled, attracting the attention of some of the students, "There's no way I'm betting on anything to do with Serenity!"

Tea shrugged, "Your loss. The candidates are: Duke Devlin, Tristan Taylor, and Seto Kaiba. So, who wants to bet first? What about you Ryou?"

Ryou rolled his eyes and slammed some money down on the table, "$15 on Kaiba."

Yugi reached into his pocket, "I bet $12.50 on Tristan."

Marik groped around in Ryou's backpack, "Heehee, I bet $13.82 on Duke."

Tea felt around in her purse, "I guess I'll put up $17 on Tristan."

The five teenagers looked at Joey, who sighed and pulled out some money, "If I have to, I'll bet $11 on Kaiba. I don't like the guy, but I think Serenity really does."

"Speaking of Serenity and Kaiba," Ryou said, "Where are they?"

The five teens looked around, "Ryou's right!" Marik exclaimed, "I don't see either of them!"

Yugi forced down the last bite of what has been appropriately dubbed 'rodent casserole', "Let's go look for them, quickly, while my stomach is still inside my body."

"Let's look outside." Ryou suggested, "There are a lot of people that eat in the courtyard."

The five exited the building and walked a short distance to a beautiful courtyard, with all sorts of exotic flowers and trees. It made one wonder, "what is this amazing sanctuary doing in a hellhole like a school?" Well, the students need somewhere to spend their breaks.

"Hey!" Tea exclaimed, pointing to a large oak tree in the center of the yard, "I see them!"

Sure enough, Serenity was sitting against the trunk of the tree next to Seto, and looking over his shoulder as he typed away on his laptop.

"I can't believe they're actually sitting together!" Yugi exclaimed, "Since when were Kaiba and Joey's sister even friends?"

"What's hard for me to believe is that she can actually stand watching him work! I mean, when we were dating I was bored out of my mind working with him!"

Actually Serenity was not watching the millionaire work, but picking out a dress for his dance online (With Seto's help of course).

"What about this one?"

"Shows to much cleavage."

"That one's pretty."

"Clashes with your eyes."

"Alright, so what's your problem with this one?"

"Doesn't show enough cleavage."

Serenity sighed, "Honestly, I should slap you for being so picky!"

Seto raised an eyebrow, "Then what, may I ask, is stopping you?"

The honey-eyed girl laughed, "The fact that you're so cute, that's what's stopping me!"

Seto placed his laptop on the ground and took Serenity's face in his hands. His mouth was mere centimeters away from hers and…

…The bell rang.

"Damn bell." Seto muttered, "As soon as I graduate I'm going to smash that dumb thing."

"And then I'll help you take out the speed bumps." Serenity commented sarcastically, "I've got to get to class, see ya after school!"

"Yeah," Seto mumbled, closing his laptop, "see you after school."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Serenity took a deep breath to calm herself, and then rang the Kaiba Mansion doorbell.

"Yes? Who is it?" Mokuba's voice crackled over the speaker.

Serenity pushed the 'speak' button, "It's me, Serenity Wheeler."

"Ok. Hold on a sec."

The large mahogany door creaked open and Serenity entered. The welcome hall was made of sparkling white marble floors and dark green walls. Blue Eyes White Dragon statues with piercing blue eyes were lined against the walls and seemed to be looking up with admiration at the huge (25 foot!) Blue Eyes Ultimate with glowing sapphires in place of eyes. Serenity approached the statue and ran her hands over the Dragons smooth white talons.

"Glad to see you could make it."

Serenity looked past the Dragon and saw Seto descending the stairway she hadn't noticed behind statue, "Hi Seto!" She greeted.

"How do you like my Entrance hall?" Seto questioned motioning to his many Dragon statues, "I redesigned it when Gozaburo- er, my _father_ committed suicide."

"It's amazing!" Serenity breathed, "I've never seen anything like this! And you designed it all yourself?"

Mokuba came up behind his brother, "Actually, I helped too." He chirped, catching Seto by surprise, "It's great to see you again! Thanks for playing DDR with me yesterday."

"Don't thank me, I had fun."

Seto cleared his throat, "Ahem, Serenity I need to see you in private for a minute. Mokuba, I'd prefer it if you could sat downstairs for the nest little while." He led Serenity up the long staircase (that looked as if it was right out of the movie _Titanic_) and entered a room. Serenity followed, expecting a lavish study.

The room wasn't as grand as she had hoped.

The floor was barely visible through all of the books, paperwork and _clothes_! The paint on the walls and windowsills was chipping, but you could hardly see that considering all the dust covering everything! But underneath the mess of clothes, books, ect. Serenity could still make out an unmade bed and a door leading off into what she assumed to be a bathroom.

Seto sifted through the pile of stuff on the bed, "I know it's here somewhere…" He cleared away a pile of paperwork, "Augh! Damn it! Where is that thing? Oh here it is!" He showed Serenity a (slightly wrinkled) black dress, "Do you like it?" He asked softly, as if he was worried Serenity would hate him for eternity if she didn't.

"Oh, it's gorgeous!" She exclaimed, barely even glancing at it, "Is there anywhere I could try it on?"

Seto brightened slightly (as slightly as possible, this is Seto, not Mokuba) and pointed to the door inside the room. He cleared a path through the mess for Serenity to walk through, then gave her the dress and allowed her to change in privacy, (But he still stayed in the room and tried to clean up a bit.)

As Serenity stepped into the dress, she began to wonder about Seto, /If he's so rich why doesn't he have a maid or something?/ She thought as she slipped her arms through the sleeves, /And why doesn't he talk about Gozaburo like he's his father?/ She then remembered the incident in the Noa's Virtual Reality World, /Oh. That's why./

Serenity examined herself in the mirror, only now realizing what the dress actually looked like. It (the dress) was straight and black, coming to the middle of her thighs and showing off her perfect legs. As for the sleeves, they were sequined and peach colored, a darker shade at the top, but growing lighter as they flared out at her wrists. The tops of the sleeves came down over her shoulders and flaunted her tattoo of a Mystical Elf reading a book titled _Le Phantom du L'Opera_ (The Phantom of the Opera) She imagined herself dancing with Seto in a large ballroom, and as the song ended Seto leaned in for kiss, but before his lips could touch hers…

…There was a knock at the bathroom door.

"Are you okay in there Serenity?" Seto called through the door.

"No, I'll be right out." She sighed, /I can't even kiss him in my dreams./

Seto gaped at Serenity as she exited the bathroom and into the messy room (that Seto had cleaned up a little) "Wow." He stated incredulously, "_Wow_! Serenity you look more beautiful than usual!"

Serenity blushed, "Should I wear it to the dance?"

"I would like that a lot." He replied, "But now you _really_ have to steer clear of Pegasus!"

Serenity twitched. She hated all womanizers and playboys, no exceptions. She hardly even liked Duke Devlin! "Um, Seto?"

"Yes?"

"Do you honestly think that Pegasus would-"

"I don't know Serenity, but I would suspect it from a rat like him."

"Oh." Serenity hung her head and allowed her light brown hair to fall over her eyes. There was an awkward silence until Seto's voice pierced the quiet.

"It's on the Tuesday after Tea's party, at 7 o' clock P.M. So try not to make any plans for then, okay?"

"Okay."

Seto lifted Serenity's face gently and locked his eyes with hers, "Don't worry, Serenity." He assured, "I'll see to it that, that womanizing snake stays far away from you."

Serenity smiled and hugged Seto closer, "I love you." She whispered in his ear, "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**SL:** So there you have your next chapter. I've probably said this countless times, but **_REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_** Thank you for your patience, remember… I care!


	4. Party Games at Trisha's House

**SL:** Wow. When was the last time I updated? I don't think I even want to remember. Well, my writing style has changed so much it the past how-ever many months I've been away. I hope you still enjoy my stories!

**Disclaimer:** I forgot to put this in last chapter but I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Chapter 4: Party games at Trisha's House

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

The last four days of school blew by quickly, and soon it was Friday, the day of Tea's party. It was a half-day, so Serenity, Tea, and Miho went shopping, while the guys dueled and played video games (or in Seto's case, typed on his laptop and yelled at people over his cell phone) until 6, when the party actually began.

Tea's house was larger than anyone had expected. It was a three-story, almost Victorian looking house, with a wrap-around porch and European garden out front. But before anyone could really take a good look at the front yard of the house, Tea ushered everyone into her (rather large) living room, where a table piled high with potato chips, popcorn, nachos, and all other manner of junk food stood pushed up against a wall.

Joey and Tristan went straight for the food; Yugi, Duke, Miho and Tea sat on one couch, while Marik, Ryou, Seto, and Serenity shared the other.

"Hey guys!" Tea called to the two teenage pigs stuffing their snouts at the trough, "Get over here! We're playing spin-the-bottle-for-french-kisses!"

As soon as the word 'kisses' was said, Joey and Tristan were taking seats on each armrest of the 'Marik, Ryou Serenity, Seto' couch. "Awright!" Joey yelled, "I'll spin first!"

"Wait!" Tea exclaimed, "We need a bottle. Yugi, be a dear and get an empty glass bottle from the recycling bin over there? And there's one more rule I'd like to add." She paused, allowing dramatic tension to build up around her, "If the bottle lands on someone of the same gender as you, the same rule applies; you have to kiss that person as you would kiss a person of the opposite sex!"

"Okay." Marik said seductively, leaning into Ryou, who shoved him off the couch, "Ouch! I was just kidding!"

Yugi returned to his place on the couch with an empty glass bottle, "Who wants to spin first?"

Marik raised Ryou's hand, "Ryou wants to!"

The British boy rolled his eyes and used his free hand to spin the bottle. He kept on mumbling the words "Don't land on Marik, don't land on Marik…"

The bottle landed on Marik.

"Bloody Hell." Ryou muttered angrily as Marik sat on his lap, "This is just the perfect ending to a perfect day."

Marik leaned into Rou and kissed him crazily (yummy yaoi!) Ryou had no choice but to give in, "You know Ryou, baby," Marik said after breaking off the French kiss, "You are an amazing kisser!" Ryou shifted a few inches away from Marik at this point. .

Marik (looking slightly hurt by his good friend's unkind gesture) spun the bottle and landed on Serenity, but Seto didn't feel at all jealous, knowing that Marik was 100 gay.

Serenity spun and landed on Joey/Oh shit./ Joey thought/I've got to french my little sister! Not good, not good…/ Alas, before they poor blond could think of a plan to escape, his sister held him in a tight lip-lock/Hey, Serenity's not bad kisser… Bad Joey! Bad! Don't think about that! Bad/ Joey kept his head down to hide his bright pink face as he spun the bottle. The evil little bottle monster landed on Duke. Joey and Duke looked at each other, pure horror the only thing visible in their expressions.

"No." Duke stated simply, "I'm not going to kiss Joey. That's that, no questions asked."

"Fine." Tea replied, "Then you have to take penalty. Wait here for a second." She left the room and returned with something hidden behind her back, "Joey, take your shirt off and lie down." She commanded. Joey did as he was told. Tea took a container full of chocolate pudding out from behind her back and spread it all over Joey's chest.

Duke looked at Tea, all color had drained from his face, "Oh, no. No. Nononononono. No. Anything but _that_!"

"Sorry Dice-boy." Tea snickered sinisterly, "You have to like the pudding off of Joey's chest. That's the rule. Do it!"

The commanding tone in Tea's voice always seemed to force everyone to do almost anything she wanted them to. Therefore, Duke was forced to eat the pudding off of his friend's chest. Joey was far too embarrassed from his last ordeal with Serenity to argue much about what was going on. Although… the pudding was almost boiling on his chest.

After all of the pudding was gone and Joey had put his t-shirt back on, Duke spun the evil, vile, MEAN, bottle, hoping that this horrible event would be lost within the embarrassment of all his friends. This turn turned out to be quite the lucky turn for Duke Devlin, for the bottle had landed on Serenity once more. "Come over here and sit on my lap, Babe." He said, twisting his black bangs in a play-boyish manner, "You know you want to…"

Serenity unwillingly left Seto and Joey's sides to sit on Duke's lap. He pulled her into him and planted a rough, wet kiss right on her lips! (Goddamn playboy!)

Seto glared at Duke/That perverted playboy/ he thought angrily/He is going to get his head handed to him on a silver platter if he ever pulls this stunt in my presence, again/

From his perch on the arm rest Tristan was thinking similar thoughts/How dare that player move in on Serenity! I'm going to kill him/

Serenity pushed away the womanizer and returned to her seat beside Seto, "My turn." She spun the Bottle of Evil hard, obviously angry that Duke had actually french kissed her (yet somewhat relieved that he wasn't smart enough to realize that if he refused Serenity would have to lick stuff off his chest)! The Bottle of Evil seemed to take pity on the poor girl, and pointed to Seto. A strange quite fell across the room.

Duke and Tristan glared daggers at Seto who merely smirked and said, "I refuse." He winked at Serenity, "I intend to save out kiss for when it would really matter."

Tea's mouth curled in to a sneer, "Fine!" She replied rather angrily. She stormed out of the living room and came back shaking a can of whipped cream, "Take it off." Tea commanded. Seto shed his trench coat on the couch and took off the black t-shirt underneath it, revealing his Brad Pitt-like muscles. He lay down and Tea squirted the light sticky substance onto his chest.

/Shoot/ Serenity thought, kneeling down next to Seto/We haven't even had our first kiss yet, and already he wants me to do this/ Seto's smirk grew/And he knows it! That jerk/ She closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath/Here goes…/ Serenity bent over Seto/The interruption can come anytime now…/ But when no such interruption came, she was forced to take the so-called penalty. Her tongue swept lightly over his muscles, taking the whipped cream with it.

Seto got chills as Serenity's tongue brushed over him; he bit his lip to keep from moaning. Serenity finished and handed Seto his shirt. She sat back down on the couch next to Ryou, who leaned over to her and whispered, "Don't be embarrassed. Remember Duke and your brother?" Serenity giggled and moved over slightly, so Seto could sit down.

After that, the game wasn't all that interesting. Seto landed on Tristan (who wasn't at all pleased) Tristan landed on Miho, Miho got Yugi, Yugi spun and landed on Tea (Yugi _was_ smart enough to realize that if he refused that Tea would lick stuff off his chest). The game ended when the ten teens got bored (as teenagers so often do) and decided to do something else. After 10 minutes of sitting around and shouting out ideas, Miho suggested a game.

"Okay, so the game goes like this:" She explained, "We all put our names in a bowl and mix them around. Then we each draw out someone else's name and we have to wear that person's clothes." Desperate for something entertaining to do, the other nine agreed.

They each wrote their names on little slips of paper, then threw them into a large bowl and took turns drawing. I must add that most of them weren't pleased with what they drew.

Seto glanced at his slip of paper/Shit. How am _I_ going to fit into _Yugi_'s clothes/

"Alright, everyone has to pile their clothes in a room." Miho continued. This was done (everyone was wearing bathrobes until they got changed). "Then we go into the room one at a time and come out wearing someone else's clothes! Kaiba would you like to change first?"

"As if I have a choice." He muttered, as everyone else left the living room, "I wonder who's wearing my clothes…" Seto somehow managed to fit into Yugi's blue leather clothes, "Heh." He laughed, "This isn't even real leather!" He came out of the room, his normal cold expression plastered on his face, "Your turn Yugi."

Yugi walked uneasily into the room, clearly ashamed at the person whose clothes he was to wear. He exited, wearing Miho's Abercrombie tank top, denim skirt, and topping it all off with her yellow ribbon tying his bangs back. The teens attempted to hold back their laughter.

Yugi sighed and turned into Yami, "What's going on?" The ex-pharaoh asked everyone in his deep voice, "Why is everyone staring?" He looked down at his er- Miho's outfit, "AHHHHHHH! DAMMIT YUGI! CHANGE BACK!"

The shorter boy took control again, "I figured I shouldn't take all the heat for this! Miho, it's your turn."

Miho, (still giggling slightly) entered the living room, only to emerge seconds later wearing Tea's Battle City outfit, "These are nice. You're up Tea."

Tea glanced at her slip of paper again and stepped into her living room, "Hmm…" She thought aloud, "This would set up perfectly for the _next_ game…" After doing her best to look fashionable in Joey's oversized Duelist Kingdom shirt and jeans that were way too big for her, Tea shoved Joey into the room.

Joey changed into Tristan's clothes, Tristan wore Duke's, and Duke changed into Ryou's, however no pity was taken on poor Ryou, for he was forced to wear Marik's lavender belly-shirt and khaki jeans.

"We should put you in belly-shirts more often!" Marik exclaimed, circling Ryou, "Maybe not in purple though, your skin is too pale."

The British boy massaged his temples and pushed Marik in to the other room. Although, Ryou had to admit that his friend did look sort of cute when he came out in Serenity's pink and blue school uniform.

Serenity glanced around; she was the only one that wasn't wearing her own clothes. She smiled her naïve little smile, and went into the room to change. There was only one small pile of clothes left… Seto's. She took several deep breaths to calm herself (Our leading lady seems to have trouble breathing) and pulled Seto's dark jeans over her legs, and his black t-shirt over her head of light brown hair. She nearly fell backwards at the weight of Seto's purple trench coat.

"Hey Serenity!"

Serenity looked towards the door, "Yes Tea?"

"Get out here! We're going to start another game!"

Serenity exited the living room and rejoined her friends and brother in the hall, "Another game?" She repeated curiously.

"Yep." Tea replied, bringing out a deck of cards, "We're going to play strip-poker."

"What?" Ryou exclaimed, breaking his usually calm demeanor "Did I hear you correctly? We're playing strip-poker?"

"You got it!" Tea noticed the 'oh crap' expression on Ryou's face "Why?"

"Hee, hee." Marik snickered, "The last time we played that was in the shadow realm with his darker-half, my yami, and I." Ryou hid his face, now bright pink, "Yami Bakura and I ganged up on him and forced him to give up all his clothes! It was really fun."

Before Ryou could object, Tea grabbed him and Marik by their ears and dragged them up the stairs to the second floor, "Come on everyone. We're going to play in my room. It's a lot more comfortable."

The teens exchanged slightly nervous glances at the thought of what lay inside Tea's room, but followed her anyway. Tea's room was covered in so many posters of Kelly Clarkson, Orlando Bloom, Ashlee Simpson, and so many others, that you could hardly see the paint beneath them. The floor was carpeted with a pink carpet and was relatively clean, save for a few single socks. Tea sat cross-legged on the floor, motioning for everyone else to sit down.

She shuffled the deck and delt the cards, "Okay remember, everyone has to give one item of clothing to the winner of each hand."

And so it began, only 5 minutes into the game and everyone had lost at least three items of someone else's clothing to Serenity or Seto.

"Awright! Full house!" Joey exclaimed, "Top that Kaiba!"

Seto said nothing, only smirked and set down his hand.

Joey peered at Seto's cards, "Wha! All four jacks?" Seto nodded, "Dammit! Stupid, rich-boy, millionaire, sister-loving…"

As her brother trailed of on his road of insults Serenity flashed Seto's her hand, "I win." She laughed, revealing all of the kings, "Pass 'em over." Out of this win, Serenity received her shirt back from Marik, Marik's belt from Ryou, Ryou's light-blue t-shirt from Duke, Duke's vest from Tristan, Tristan's brown coat from her brother, Tea gave her Duke's head-band (which she had won from him) Miho handed over her ribbon (which she had won back over from Yami, who gave Serenity Miho's shirt) and Seto sighed as he handed over Yugi's sock.

From this point on, it seemed as if everyone had ganged up on Serenity, who in three minutes, had lost nearly everything, including Seto's shirt! (Get your heads out of the gutter! She had a sport bra on!) Tristan had just won, and Serenity clutched the strap of her bra nervously, not wanting to take it off, what woman in her right mind would?

"You're not really going to make me do this are you?" She asked somewhat meekly, "I mean I thought you were above this sort of thing Tristan."

Tristan looked at her thoughtfully for a second, and then shrugged, "Sorry Serenity. I'm a guy, this is what I do!"

Seto glanced at his recently recaptured trench coat, then to his left at Serenity, the back to his coat again. He sighed softly and placed his coat around Serenity's shoulders, "Here. Give him this."

Serenity smiled and did up the fastens on the front of the coat. Before anyone could ask what she was doing, she pulled her bra out through the sleeve and tossed it to Tristan, "There you go, it might be a little small though, and it isn't really your color."

Marik and Yugi snorted with laughter, Duke tried to take Serenity's bra from Tristan, while Joey was reaching over Tea and Miho to try and stop him, Seto and Serenity stared at each other, waiting for the other one to speak. Ryou Bakura only sat there, the Millennium Ring glowing menacingly underneath his (Marik's) clothes. He gave Serenity a light push and Serenity (not expecting this) fell foreword onto Seto, her lips a mere centimeter away from his. All other movement in the room discontinued what they were doing and stared at the 'couple'. There were three people there that wanted to murder Seto right then.

Joey blinked and noticed Ryou still smiling in a mischievous way. He stood up, "Hey Ryou could I see you in private for a minute?"

'Ryou' stood up and followed Joey out into the hall, "Yes? What is it mortal- I mean, Joey?"

"Aha!" Joey exclaimed, "It's you isn't it? Yami Bakura! Bring Ryou back right now, you-"

"Shhh!" The yami shushed, clapping his hand over Joey's big mouth, and glancing back into room to make sure no one had heard, "Listen, my hikari bet that Seto would get Serenity correct? Correct. So to make sure poor little Ryou gets his money, I have to help our lovely couple along as much as I can. Come to think of it…" He paused, "You betted on him too! You should help me!"

Joey bit Yami Bakura's hand, resulting in immediate removal, "Yeah, I'll help you set them up." He agreed, "But why would you care if Ryou wins or not?"

"I have nothing better to do with by existence." The dark one stated plainly.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"…Serenity, why did you do that?"

"It's not what you think! Ryou bumped me!"

"Oh! You two look really cute together! You should go out!"

"No they shouldn't Miho!"

The phone rang; Tea picked it up, "Hello? Oh hi Ms. Wheeler. Okay I'll tell her." She hung up the phone, "Serenity, that was your mom. She said something about preparing for a family reunion, and that you and Joey had to leave."

"Okay." Joey helped Serenity to her feet, "Let's go sis."

Ryou (who stood in the doorway and had just finished mentally scolding his yami) turned around, "I best be on my way as well. My father is coming home for the summer, and I wish to welcome him."

"Yeah, my mom doesn't know I'm here."

"Oh crap! Neither does Ishizu!"

"Come to think of it, I never told my dad I was having this party…" Tea bit her nails, "OH SHIT! HE HATES WHEN MOM AND I DON'T TELL HIM THESE KINDS OF THINGS! ACK! HE'LL BE HOME IN TEN MINUTES!" She literally shoved her friends down the stairs and out the front door, "ThanksforcomingandhaveagreatsummerI'llseeyoulaterbye!"

"I can only assume that's our cue to leave."

"Ok. See you guys later!"

"Later, Yug'."

"Wait!" Seto called, "Serenity!"

She turned around, "Yes?"

"We're still on for Monday."

"Of course!" She giggled.

Joey turned to Serenity and watched Seto walk over to his waiting limo, "What was that about?"

"Seto wants me to go to a company ball/dance thing with him this Monday." She explained, walking in the direction of her and Joey's new house (okay, so Serenity moved out and so did Joey, now they live in a small house together, so sue me.)

"Wait." Joey moved in front of his sister, "He let's you call him Seto?"

"Yeah. What's the big deal?" She evaded her brother and continued walking.

"Wow." Joey muttered, "He really must like her… Yami Bakura was right! I'm gonna' be rich!"

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**SL:** Hehe, long chapter. (8 pages on word count!) But so far, so good! Keep up the reviews! And again I apologize for being so long!


	5. Seto's Chronicles and Serenity's SOS

**SL:**Hehe, long time not update. Well I'm back to my usual insane Bakura-crazy self.Sooo...Muahahaha! You thought you could escape my evil song-fics! But you can't! These are both to Good Charlotte songs; so if you don't like Good Charlotte, leave now! And also, I now that Seto is a little OOC but have you seen what people do when they're in love? When I was with my first boyfriend, all I wore was stuff from Abercrombie until I broke up with him! (I swear the next time I go prep, will be when Hell freezes over, defrosts, then freezes again!)

**Disclaimer:** You are a total and complete idiot if you don't know what I'm going to say here.

**Chapter 5: Seto's Chronicles of Life and Death, and Serenity's S.O.S**

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Serenity brushed on some pale pink eye-shadow in front of the bathroom mirror/Big night./ She thought to herself/I really hope I don't screw this up/ The doorbell rang, "Okay! I'll be right there!" She called, leaving the bathroom. Serenity opened the front door, "Hi Seto!" She greeted her date happily, "Ready to go?"

"Hello Serenity." Seto greeted back. He motioned to the black limousine waiting in the driveway, "Shall we?"

Once the driver had started doing his job and the limo was actually on the road and moving, Seto turned to Serenity, "Serenity?"

"Yes?"

"At Tea's party, did Ryou really push you onto me?" He asked turning in his seat.

'Yes." She replied, "But you know, Seto…" She turned in her seat as well, "I kinda' wanted to fall on you of all people." An awkwardsilence filled the limo. Serenity didn't like that too much, so she asked a very unusual, unprovoked, question, "Hey Seto, did it tickle when I was licking the whipped cream off of you?"

Seto stared at her wide-eyed. Inside he was thinking /How did she know/ but he wasn't going to say _that_. "Uh… well it… you…"

Serenity got a playful gleam in her eyes, "I think it did! Why else would you have been biting your lip?"

"I really don't…"

"Seto Kaiba! Are you ticklish?"

"No! That is…"

"You are!"

"No I'm not!"

Serenity laid her head in Seto's lap, "Okay, whatever you say Seto…" She sat up, "Not!" She started tickling Seto wherever she could; his chest, his arms, his neck, none were safe from Serenity's tickles of doom. When the chauffer opened the door, Serenity was sitting in a most awkward position on the young millionaire's stomach, tickling him, "Say it!" She exclaimed.

"Fine! Fine!" Serenity stopped tickling, Seto sighed and mumbled something illegible.

"I couldn't hear you…" The dance of her fingers began once more.

"No stop! I'll say it! I'll say it!" Serenity once again discontinued her tickling and allowed Seto to catch his breath, "Alright." He breathed, "Serenity Wheeler is the hottest, sexiest, girl in the world, and I, Seto Kaiba am proud to be her bitch. Now will you please get off me?"

Serenity pretended to think, "Eh, I guess so." She got out of the limousine, trying her best not to hit Seto with her high-heels, then helping him out after, "At least now I know your secret." She laughed, "You're more ticklish than Joey!"

"You think you know all my secrets, huh?" Seto raised an eyebrow, "You have no idea…"

"Is that so?" Serenity got the I-know-where-you're-ticklish-and-I'm-going-to-tickle-you-until-you-tell-me-what-your-secret-is, look in her eyes (not a very hard look to master, just glare and smirk at the same time, while giving puuppy-dog eyes)

"Please Serenity, not here." Set said suddenly becoming very serious, "This is very important for Kaiba corp. please at least pretend to have a grim composure?"

Serenity took the same scowl her boyfriend had (it suited her surprisingly well) "Alright Seto." Adrop of rain on her head brought this feeling down. "Ack! It's raining! Let's go in quick!"

Once inside, Seto and Serenity were greeted by a very creepy and potentially dangerous man.

"Ah, Kaiba-boy! So good to see you after so long!" Pegasus peered at Serenity, "And who is your lovely lady friend?"

Seto glared at the creepy white-haired man standing before him, "This is Serenity."

"Serenity, Serenity…" Pegasus repeated, "Now where have I heard that name before… Ah yes…" He narrowed his eyes, "The blind younger sister of Joseph Wheeler, Am I not correct?"

Serenity moved (if at all possible) closer to Seto, "Yeah, I'm that Serenity, but I'm not blind. And Seto is my boyfriend."

"How splendid!" Pegasus exclaimed, "Does Kaiba-boy here tell you all his secrets? Does he whisper poems of love in your ear? Does he sing sweet songsoutside yourwindow at night, as you gaze-"

"I already know his secrets." Serenity replied, cutting off Pegasus' ramble about how in love Seto and her could possibly be, "I'm the one that writes the poetry and furthermore…" She finally realized the hidden message in what the old man was saying. She stared at Seto in disbelief, "You can _sing_?"

"Oh my! You didn't know?" Pegasus drawled in a semi-sarcastic tone, "Your Seto has quite the extraordinary voice!" Serenity opened her mouth to ask a question, but was quickly answered, "You're wondering how I know this aren't you? You see, Kaiba-boy always sings at the karaoke stage here! It's right over there." Pegasus pointed to a group of people standing in front of a stage, all staring up at a man singing in a particularly bad voice.

"Why don't you sing for us Seto?" Serenity suggested, "C'mon! I'd love to hear your 'extraordinary' voice!"

"Serenity, I really don't think…"

"Please Seto?" Serenity pleaded, putting on her sad-puppy eyes.

Seto pinched the bridge of his nose, "I hate when I can't say no to you." He walked to the stage and whispered something to the D.J. He nodded and began to play some (exceptionally eerie) music, while Seto stood on the stage and sang his heart out.

"You come in cold, you're covered in blood, they're all so happy you've arrived. The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom; she sets you free into thislife. And where do you go, with no destination, no map to guide you? Wouldn't you know that it doesn't matter? We all end up the same…"

/That creep was right/ Serenity thought to herself, as she fought the oncoming crowd to keep herself directly in front of Seto. /Seto's great! No, not great! He's amazing/

Seto threw his head back, "These are the chronicles of life and death and everything between. These are the stories of our lives, as fictional as they may seem. You come into this world, and you go out just the same. Today could be the best day of your life."

/I guess I don't know all your secrets, but I know I'll learn them all in time./

"And money talks in this world, that's what idiots will say. But you'll find out that this world is just an idiot parade." Some people snickered at this, while Seto's face stayed deathly serious, "Before you go you've got some questions, and you want answers. But now you're old, cold, covered in blood, right back to where you started from."

Serenity's thoughts were lost within the sound of Seto's voice ringing in her ears and heart.

"These are the chronicles of life and death and everything between. These are the stories of our lives as fictional as they may seem. You come in this world, and you go out just the same. Today could be the worst day of your life." Seto could feel the sweat beading on his forehead, and then slowly dripping down the sides of his face and his nose; he was going to have to take a shower when he got back to his mansion.

An instrumental break allowed Seto to catch his breath, but the music started up again, and he had to sing, "But these are the chronicles of life and everything between. These are the stories of out lives as fictional as they may seem. You come in this world, and you go out just the same…"

/Finally./ Seto thought/here's the big finish./

He belted out the last few lines with all the strength his lungs could produce, "Today could be the best day of, today could be the worst day of, today could be the last day of your life. It's your life, your life."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

_Ding, dong._

"I'll be right there!" Joey opened up the front door, "Tristan? What's up?"

Tristan looked rather flushed, "Is Serenity here?"

"Sorry man." Joey apologized, "But she went to some dance thing with Kaiba. Ritzy party, invite only."

"Oh, they're going out?" Tristan asked disappointedly.

Joey scratched his head, "You know, I'm not really sure _what's_ going on with rich-boy and my sister. I think she really likes him though."

"Oh." Tristan looked at his feet, "Well, tell Serenity I stopped by." He brought a bouquet of flowers from behind his back, "And give her these. See you later man."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"Wow Seto!" Serenity exclaimed, "You're amazing! I never had any idea you could sing like that!"

"Yes Kaiba-boy, simply sublime!" said… (HINT, HINT: Kaiba-_boy_!)

Seto was panting too hard to say anything; he just nodded his head and took a sip of the water Serenity had gotten for him.

"Maybe I should get up and sing something." Serenity suggested.

Seto spat out the water, "Say what? Do you have any idea what the standards are for the people here?"

"Not very high, judging from what that guy was singing right before you."

Within seconds, Serenity was up on the. stage, and the music was playing as loud as she was singing.

"Is anybody listening? Can you hear me when I call? Shooting signals in the air, 'cause I need somebody's help. I can't make it on my own, so I'm giving up myself. Is anybody listening, listening?" Her voice wasn't extraordinary, but it was nice. Soothing… Serene.

"I've been stranded here and I'm miles away. Making signals hoping they'd save me. I lock myself inside these walls, 'cause out there I'm always wrong. I don't think I'm gonna make it."

Seto began to wonder /What is she getting at/

"So when I'm sitting here, on the eve of my defeat, I write this letter and hopeit saves me."

/That she can't live without somebody to hold her/

"Is anybody listening? Can you hear me when I call? Shooting signals in the air, 'cause I need somebody's help. I can't makeit on my own, so I'm giving up myself. Is anybody listening, listening?"

/That she feels that the only people she ever cared for have abandoned her/

"I'm stuck in my own head and I'm oceans away. Would anybody notice if I chose to stay? I send out S.O.S tonight, I wonder if I will survive. How in the Hell did I get so far away this time?"

/That the only person she has left is her brother/

"Now I'm sitting here, the time of my departure's near. I say a prayer, please someone save me."

/That she wants to die/

"Is anybody listening? Can you hear me when I call? Shooting signals in the air, 'cause I need somebody's help. I can't make it on my own, so I'm giving up myself. Is anybody listening, listening?"

/That she wants to live/

"I'm lost here. I can't make it on my own, I don't want to die alone. I'm so scared. Drowning now, reaching out, holding onto everything I love. Crying out, dieing now,Need some help."

/Heh. Look at me! I'm describing my own pathetic feelings/

"Is anybody listening? Can you here me when I call? Shooting signals in the air, I need somebody's help. I can't make it on my own, I'm giving up myself. Is anybody listening?"

The small audience that had gathered clapped as Serenity hopped off the stage and back over to Seto, carefully avoiding Pegasus as best she could.

"Serenity." Seto whispered in her ear, "You shouldn't feel alone. I… I'll always be there for you, and I'll always be listening."

She blushed the color of the sleeves of her dress"Thank you Seto. It really means a lot to me that you care."

The lights suddenly flickered and went out. A bunch of people gasped, a few of them even screamed.

"Please! Everyone remain calm!" Croquet called, "Due to the storm, we have… slight technical difficulties. We have some men trying to get the generator running. Please be patient."

"Screw this!" A man yelled, "I'm getting out of here!" Seto could hear footsteps echoing on the wooden dance floor, then two loud 'thuds'; it sounded as if the man had ran right into the wall, and then fell to the floor.

Seto felt Serenity grab his hand, "Seto," She whispered, "I'm scared. We've always had flashlight or candles when the power went out."

He squeezed her hand, "Don't worry Serenity. Like I said, I'll always be here for you. And…" He fished around in his pocket, "I knew I would need this." A small penlight illuminated Seto's face, "I brought a flashlight."

Although you could hardly see it, Serenity's face lit up, "You think of everything Seto!"

"No, I just have an ounce of common sense. I going to help get the generator running, Pegasus' monkeys probably have no idea what they're doing. Stay here, and whatever happens, don't you dare move from this spot."

"You got it Seto."

Serenity saw the penlight disappear into the darkness. She sat down on the floor where she was. /Well great. I'm alone in the dark again./ All of a sudden, there was a boom of thunder and a flash of lighting. Serenity caught a brief image of a red vest with a body attached. /Oh God no./

She felt a hand over her mouth and another pulling her up by her shoulder. A voice that sounded like Pegasus hissed in her ear, "If you utter so much as one syllable I will have my men kill Kaiba. Come with me!"

In the darkness, Serenity's honey-colored eyes went wide with fear. /No.../ she thought. /Seto please save me/ She felt the two pieces of fabric on her face, one over her mouth, and the other over her eyes, impairing her vision more. She could feel herself being dragged out of the room, not a good sign.

The blindfold and gag were removed; Serenity could see she was in a small, well lit, relatively empty room. He first impulse was to scream, but the gag back over her mouth put a stop to that, "Listen Serenity," This time the voice didn't sound at all like Pegasus, "If you scream, I swear to God, I'll kill Kaiba. Got it?" Serenity nodded. "Good." The man took the strip of cloth away from her mouth, but Serenity didn't say anything, nor did she look at her captor, "Don't be like that, Babe." He coaxed. He pulled Serenity onto his lap and kissed her roughly.

/He kisses like Duke.../ Serenity though. /What if… no! Why would Duke be here? I thought this was invitational/ Then another thought crossed her mind. /Oh no. I forgot that Pegasus and Duke were business partners! It _is_ him/ She opened one eye; all she could see was black hair. She quickly closed it again.

Duke pushed Serenity to the floor and lay on top of her, "I do a pretty good imitation of Pegasus, right?" Serenity still refused to look him in the eye, "Oh come on!" He said, getting his face down closer to hers, "This is more fun than anything you've ever done with Kaiba, right?" His hands moved down the curves of her body.

She couldn't take it anymore. Serenity took a huge breath and just as she was about to scream bloody-murder-in-Hell, the door of the room flew open.

"Serenity! Are you in here?"

Serenity felt Duke's weight lift off of her, and heard him yell, "Stay out of this Kaiba! I got to her first! Back off!"

Serenity finally gained the courage to open both eyes. There in the doorway stood her Seto, his blue eyes glaring icy daggers at her captor.

Seto flipped Duke off, "Get away from Serenity, Dice-Fucker!"

"Make me rich-boy!" Duke threw a punch at Seto, and from that punch, erupted a war.

Seto dodged to the side and nailed Duke in the ribs with his knee. Duke let out a grunt of pain, but refused to do more than that. He backhanded Seto, striking him in the mouth. Ignoring his bleeding split lip, Seto kicked the playboy in the face, and gave him a bloody nose out of both nostrils. Duke used his foot to take out the leg Seto was standing on. There was a sickening 'crack' as Seto hit the floor; he was on his side, clutching his right arm in pain. Duke tried to kick him while he was down, but Seto (using his good arm) grabbed his leg and snapped it. Another 'crack' was heard as Duke fell to the floor, grasping his ankle.

Seto made his way over to Serenity, and helped her up with his good arm, "Come on 'Seren. We're out of here."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"Joey, I'm home!"

Joey glanced up from the computer screen, "Hey sis! How was that ball thingy with Kaiba?"

Serenity gazed at her feet, "It was fun."

Joey looked at his younger sister, "Oh please." He said, taking Serenity's face in his hands, "I know that tone. What happened?"

Tearfully, Serenity explained the power outage and Duke's attempt at raping her, "I was really lucky that Seto found me when he did. I was terrified Joey! I really was!"

Joey embraced his little sister, "It's fine now Serenity," He said soothingly, "Seto and I will do everything we possibly can to make sure that no one ever lays a finger on you again."

The phone rang on the table beside Serenity; she let go of Joey to answer it, "Hello?" She said into the receiver, "Hi Ryou. Tell him what? Okay I will. Bye." Serenity poked Joey, who had gotten lost in staring at the wall, "Joey, that was Ryou. He want to talk to you about something, and told me, to tell you, to meet him at the school tomorrow at noon."

/Aw great./ Joey thought. /It's probably his psycho yami with some half-baked scheme to getKaiba and Serenity in bed together./ "Okay, thanks Serenity."

"You're welcome." Serenity yawned, "I'm going to bed, goodnight Joe."

" 'Night Serenity."

She climbed the stairs to the second floor, changed into her favorite pink p.js, and fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**SL:** Heh. Another 8-pager. You know what comes next…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…review.


	6. Walk Away Maybe

**Red Roses for…:** I'm on a roll so why stop now?

**Disclaimer:** Please, just go away… leave me to wallow in the fact that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh…

**Chapter 6: Walk Away (Maybe…)**

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

The following day…

Joey stretched and looked at his clock, "11:56." He muttered, "11:56… OH SHIT! I HAVE TO MEET BAKURA AT NOON!" Joey leapt out of bed and charged past Serenity, out the door.

"Um… Joey?"

"No time sis! Must meet Bakura!"

Serenity watched her brother run down the street, "Maybe I should have told him… Let's see who's online." Completely ignoring the thought of what her brother left the house wearing (or rather, not wearing) Serenity signed on to her AIM screen name, almost immediately receiving an IM from Marik, (He's temporarily living with Ryou and using his computer)

BlOnDyBoI342: Finally! Iv been waiting 4 u 2 sign on 4 hours!

elfTATU1167: y?

BlOnDyBoI342: its 'bout ryou

elfTATU1167: u like him?

BlOnDyBoI342: yea but I wish he felt the same way

elfTATU1167: how do u no he duznt?

BlOnDyBoI342: I dunno he just never acted like it

BlOnDyBoI342: n e advice?

elfTATU1167: ya no, he could just be hiding his real feelings 4 u

elfTATU1167: I think he really likes u but is 2 scared of wut other ppl will think

BlOnDyBoI342: really?

elfTATU1167: yep

BlOnDyBoI342: I hope he realizes how much he means 2 me

BlOnDyBoI342: serenity I think im in luv

elfTATU1167: I no

elfTATU1167: me 2

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"Sorry I'm late." Joey panted, "I woke up late."

Ryou raised an eyebrow, "You could have at least wore pants."

Joey glanced down at his Time-Wizard boxers, "Oh, so that's what Serenity was trying to tell me…"

"Cutting to the point, I have something to ask you Joey. A favor of sorts."

"Ask away Ryou."

The pale boy's skin turned many shades of red and pink as he held out a letter addressed to Marik, "C-could you give this to Marik for me please?"

Joey smiled, "Is this a love-letter?" Ryou blushed darker, "It's okay, I'll give it to him. I think he really likes you Ryou."

Ryou put his hands in his pockets of his baggy black jeans, "I thought he was just goofing around at first, but maybe you're right. His reply to this letter will tell." As Ryou turned to go, Joey stopped him,

"I don't get it though, why not just give the letter to him yourself?"

Ryou smirked, looking somewhat like his yami, "Because it's more romantic this way. You know, acting all timid and afraid."

"You have a twisted way of thinking about love."

He shrugged, "I guess my yami has had an influence on me."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

elfTATU1167: do u no setos sn?

BlOnDyBoI342: ya its 'serenityluva9'

elfTATU1167: …that's not funny

BlOnDyBoI342: fine its 'ICEblueEYES6'

elfTATU1167: thanx soooooooooooooo much

BlOnDyBoI342: ur welcom

BlOnDyBoI342: I g2g. Grrr, mean Ishizu want PC, GRRR, MEAN ISHIZU TAKE PC! AHHHH SERENITY HELP MEEEE!

elfTATU1167: lol k bibi

BlOnDyBoI342 has signed off at 12:14 pm

Serenity added Seto's screen name to her buddy list. It took a few seconds to show, but he was online.

elfTATU1167: hi seto!

ICEblueEYES6: serenity?

elfTATU1167: howd ya guess?

ICEblueEYES6: u hav an "elfTATU" on ur left shoulder

elfTATU1167: lol

No one said anything for a few seconds, then Seto began to type.

ICEblueEYES6: r u okay?

elfTATU1167: huh?

ICEblueEYES6: from last nite

elfTATU1167: o that. im officially terrified of storms, power outages and Duke Devlin

ICEblueEYES6: yes but r u ok?

elfTATU1167: I still dunno wut u mean

ICEblueEYES6: I mean id he do n ething else 2 u? did he hurt u?

elfTATU1167: only my pride

elfTATU1167: but I nvr want 2 see him again

ICEblueEYES6: don't worry ur bro and I promise that no1 will evr touch u as long as u live.

elfTATU1167: lol. Joe said the same thing

ICEblueEYES6: we're both serious

elfTATU1167: wut about u? hows ur arm?

ICEblueEYES6: broken in 2 different places

elfTATU1167: can u write?

ICEblueEYES6: heh I wish. I have a lot of documents 2 sign and its going 2 be very difficult with this arm…

elfTATU1167: lol

Again, no one said anything for a little bit. Then Serenity brought up a completely random conversation topic:

elfTATU1167: its pretty funny we havn't kissed yet

ICEblueEYES6: that really pisses me off

elfTATU1167: same

Seto flipped on his cd player and put in his favorite cd in. he changed the song to track 3 and began to hum along with the lyrics.

_I made this bed,_

_I choose to lie in it. _

_I live with my regrets,_

_Sleep with what I said._

_Could this be the end?_

_Am I standing on the edge _

_Of everything I wanted now?_

elfTATU1167: its kinda romantic tho

I was afraid. I was afraid. 

elfTATU1167: 4 fate to keep us waiting like this

_Maybe I'm just scared_

_To face the things I fear._

_It's easier to walk away from everything_

elfTATU1167: then have a really passionate kiss at the most opportune moment

Separate my soul 

_With all the things we shared._

I'm falling to pieces now. 

elfTATU1167: like a fairy tale

Say a prayer for me 

_When you go to bed._

_I'm in need of your faith now._

elfTATU1167: lol

I was afraid 

elfTATU1167: that was really,

Maybe I'm just scared To face the things I fear. 

_It's easier to walk away from everything._

elfTATU1167: REALLY pathetic, wasn't it?

If we could just reset, 

_And live in happiness_

_Instead of our regrets_

_We'd salvage everything._

_We don't have to walk away._

elfTATU1167: u there?

Pray for me now 

_I'm in need of faith._

_Pray for me now_

_I'm in need._

elfTATU1167: hello? seto?

Maybe I'm just scared 

_To face the things I feared_

_It's easier to walk away from everything._

elfTATU1167: if ur not gonna talk 2 me then at least say so

_If we could just reset,_

_And live in happiness_

_Instead of our regrets,_

_We'd salvage everything._

ICEblueEYES6: …serenity

Maybe I'm just scared 

elfTATU1167: yea? Wut took ya?

_To face the things I failed._

ICEblueEYES6: will u evr walk away?

_It's easier to walk away from everything._

elfTATU1167: what?

_Walk away from everything._

ICEblueEYES6: bcuz I'll nvr walk away from u

_Walk away from everything._

elfTATU1167: no seto, I'll nvr walk away

ICEblueEYES6: u hav no clue how great it is 2 hear that from u

elfTATU1167: y did u ask?

ICEblueEYES6: just a song I was listening 2

elfTATU1167: "walk away" by GC right

ICEblueEYES6: howd u guess?

elfTATU1167: i'm a Good Charlotte fanatic

ICEblueEYES6: another reason we're great 4 eachother

Just as Serenity was about to respond, she received a chat invitation from Tristan. She hadn't even noticed he had signed on! Wondering who else was in the chatroom and what Tristan had to say, she accepted. It was only Tristan, Duke, Seto, and her.

Pointheadman: the 4 of us need 2 talk

Duke2HOTT: yea about u serenity

elfTATU1167: wat do u guyz want?

ICEblueEYES6: I think they've got a problem w/ the 2 of us being 2gether

Duke2HOTT: damn straight!

Pointheadman: y don't duke or I get a fair shot at u serenity?

ICEblueEYES6: alls fair in love and war

elfTATU1167: sry guys u should hav asked me out wen u had the chance

pointheadman: wut chance?

Duke2HOTT: yea, ur bro was all like, "stay away from my sis or I'll kick ur ass"

elfTATU1167: but that's wut I like about seto!

ICEblueEYES6: the 2 of u get something straight: I would walk thru fire 2 get 2 serenity, where as u wouldnt evn stand up to joey!

pointheadman: well maybe we don't take as many risks as u

ICEblueEYES6: well maybe u should

elfTATU1167: kno wut? U guyz can argue as much as u like but im outta here

But Serenity didn't leave the chatroom, however, Duke Tristan and Seto didn't notice.

Duke2HOTT: nice job rich-ass

ICEblueEYES6: shut the hell up

ICEblueEYES6 has left the chat room:

The front door opened, "Her Serenity!" Joey greeted cheerfully, "You'll never guess what Ryou…" he noticed his sister sitting at the computer practically in tears, "What's wrong Serenity?"

Wordlessly, Serenity stood up and walked to the safety of her room. Once inside, she immediately picked up a pencil and her favorite notebook.

_When will they leave us alone?_ She wrote, _I think the two of us deserve it_._ It's messed up! We never did anything to them! We're just in love! Isn't it obvious? _ She paused/Maybe if I give this to Seto he could make a song out of it. That would be nice…/ As the pencil resumed it's dance across the paper, Serenity's eyes dried. There was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Serenity, please come out," It was Joey, "you forgot to log off your screen name." Serenity cracked the door, "And I saw that chat room you were in with Tristan, Duke and Kaiba…" Joey's hair blew in the wind that the slamming door created, "…And I'm sorry."

The door slowly opened all the way, "For what?"

Joey sighed and kneeled before his little sister, "Serenity there was a bet of who you would most likely go out with!"

Serenity stared at Joey with a look of confusion, "What?"

Joey (not processing the information that Serenity had no idea what he was talking about) latched onto his sister's waist, "I betted too, sis'! Please forgive me!"

Serenity blinked, not knowing what to say. Sometimes Joey could be such an idiot! Luckily, the doorbell rang before she had to say anything, "I'll get it." She said. Serenity stepped out of her brother's arms and walked down the stairs to the front door. It was Ryou, "Hey Ryou, what's up?"

Ryou didn't look a lot like himself; "I would like to talk to your brother, if that's alright."

Joey came down the stairs just as Serenity was letting him in/Uh oh./ He thought/It's Bakura. This could be trouble./ "Um… sis' you might want to go write in the park for a bit… 'Ryou' and I want to talk alone."

Serenity silently retrieved her journal and left the house.

Once Serenity began walking down the sidewalk, Bakura started to speak, "I heard you talking to Serenity…" He exploded, "WHY DID YOU TELL HER ABOUT THE RA-DAMNED BET? SHE WOULD HAVE BEEN JUST FINE WITHOUT KNOWING!"

The dark one raised his hand to strike, but Joey pinned him against the wall, "Listen you sadistic freak, you have no idea how Serenity feels about Kaiba, she doesn't need our help; she _never_ needed our help! And I for one don't want to end up trashing her chances with the only person she's ever been truly happy with, by helping where I'm not needed!"

Bakura snarled at the mortal standing over him, and broke the hold Joey had on his wrist, "I won't interfere where I'm not wanted, but when something terrible happens…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Joey rolled his eyes and opened the front door for Bakura, "Call the master date-doctor, Bakura"

"You got it!"

_**SLAM!**_

"Knock, knock."

"You're not coming back in this house!"

"But I need a favor for my hikari!" Yami Bakura heard no reply, "Please…help him out with Marik…" There was a hint of desperation in his usually cold voice, "I… I want my light to be _happy_!"

Joey cracked the door, "Don't you worry, I'll support Marik and Ryou in every way I can." Then added in a sarcastic tone, "Just to make you happy."

"Heh. Thanks Joey… oh no! I'm going to miss Friends if I don't get home! See ya mortal!" And with that closing statement, the albino yami returned home to watch re-runs of Friends.

Joey closed the door and made his way over to the computer. He signed onto his screen name and saw that Yugi was on.

coolduelistdude0: hey yug

Gamrkid2013: yo joey sup?

coolduelistdude0: I just had the weirdest convo with yami Bakura

Gamrkid2013: wat happened?

coolduelistdude0: first he got really p.o'd bcuz I told serenity about the bet then he started asking if I could help set up ryou and marik!

Gamrkid2013: he asked WHAT! That's not like him at all!

coolduelistdude0: yea but mayb ryous rubbing off on him

Gamrkid2013: lol. Ur probably rite

Joey received an instant message from Tristan.

pointheadman: dude u have 2 talk 2 ur sis out of liking kaiba

coolduelistdude0: I CANT TELL SERENITY WHO SHE CANT LIKE!

pointheadman: of course u can! Ur her big brother!

coolduelistdude0: but that doesn't mean I have total control ovr her! Im sorry tristan I cant do that!

pointheadman: did she tell u about our convo with duke and kaiba?

coolduelistdude0: no I saw it myself

coolduelistdude0: im really pissed u and duke. U both owe serenity a MAJOR apology!

pointheadman: jeez joey u sound like my mom!

coolduelistdude0: good maybe that'll make u listen!

pointheadman has signed off at 12:27 pm

Joey leaned back in his chair, "I can believe that dude. I should just go over there and punch his lights out."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

…**the Devil's Whore:** Whew, another 11-pager! Sorry about the late update, my computer was like… dead… whatever, just tell me what you think (and sorry if I used your screen name in the AOL instant messaging thingy.. although that would amazingly ironic if that actually happened…)


End file.
